Facebook: Percy Jackson
by Simply Cool
Summary: I know there are loads of these, but I love them, so I want to make one! :3. Wait for the end of the world, the end of Facebook. Why? Because The Demigods and Gods/esses have joined Facebook. This can't be good. Rated T because it's Percy Jackson.


**Athena: **So... I heard that the rest of Camp Half-Blood are on this too. Is this true?

* * *

_Comments:_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: **Yes... I'm afraid so...

**Apollo: **Awesome! To perfect my day, all I need to know is...

**Athena: **What?

**Apollo: **Is Thalia on this? :3

**Thalia Grace: **Uhh... Yes?

**Apollo: **Hi! Oh my gods, Hi!

_Leo Valdez likes this._

**Thalia Grace: **Hi?

**Apollo: **Will you marry me!

**Thalia Grace: **Umm... How about.. NO!

**Apollo: **Party Pooper... Aw, pleease?

**Artemis: **I'm gonna rip your head off, Apollo, if you don't LEAVE MY HUNTERS ALONE!

**Apollo: **Stupid. I'm immortal.

**Artemis: **I know that, _duh_.

**Athena: **You can still throw him into Tartarus.

**Artemis: **Thanks Athena! Yeah, Apollo! What she said!

* * *

**Zeus: **I heard my daughter is no longer a pine tree. Why hasn't she come to see her daddy?

_Percy Jackson, King of Ghosts - Nico, and 103 others like this._

* * *

_Comments:_

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **King of Ghosts? Seriously? LOL

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

**King of Ghosts - Nico: **Got a problem with that?

**Percy Jackson: **No . . . XD

**Zeus: **WHERE IS MY BABY? DD:

**Thalia Grace: **Here?

**Zeus: **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

**Athena: **There should have been a question mark . . .

**Zeus: **I don't care! *Hugs **Thalia Grace***

**Thalia Grace: ***Pushes away* Jeez, dad. I'm fine...

**Jason Grace: **Just thought you wanted to know; She's blushing and swearing at the computer.

_The Group Camp Half-Blood likes this._

**Thalia Grace: **Shut it, you-

**Dear Reader,**

**We are sorry to inform you that some of the words in that comment were highly inappropriate, and it ripped apart the very fabric of the social world as you know it today. We apologise for any inconvieneance.**

**Have a nice day!**

**-The Facebook Team**

**Percy Jackson: **In other words . . . They just swear-blocked you.

_Jason Grace, Luke Castellan and 6 others like this._

* * *

**Aphrodite: **I've been thinking . . . Do the male gods have to have _sex_ to have a baby?

_Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardner, and Piper McLean like this._

* * *

_Comments:_

* * *

**Percy Jackson: **Holy Zeus! I mean, seriously, woman. I know it's like your duty to know that kind of stuff, but seriously?

**Zeus: **Aphrodite, you're being ridiculous. Shut it and delete this.

**Aphrodite: **Please, Lord Zeus . . . *Bats Eyelashes*

**Zeus: **Fine, yes, whatevez. :(

**Aphrodite: **Thank you! :DD

**Piper McLean: **Mom, you're soo embarrasing! DD:

**Aphrodite: **I changed all your un-fashiony clothes into those lovely long dresses. :D Now you can ask **Jason Grace **out!

**Piper McLean: **SHUT UP!

**Percy Jackson: **Good mom . . . Lol.

**Piper McLean: **Shut up, Jackson. :P

**Octavian: **What she said! I need to go and pull the stuffing out your pillow panda. :P

**Percy Jackson: **NOOO!

**Octavian: **Say your goodbyes . . . :)

**Percy Jackson: **Evil creature.

**Hermes: **Don't female's need to have sex?

**Aphrodite: **Don't think so . . . Atleast, I don't! :)

**Hermes: **Lovely.

**Leo Valdez: **Is bored. I've finished the _Argo II_'s repairs; so now what?

_Jason Grace likes this._

_Comments:_

**Jason Grace: **You're always one step ahead of yourself, Valdez.

**Leo Valdez: **Better than being one step behind yourself, Sparky.

* * *

_Actions:_

**Leo Valdez **likes _My Friend Is The Son of Super-Powerful-Extreme-Ruler-of-The-Universe._

**Piper McLean **likes _What the Hell - my siblings are brats._

**Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, **and** 653 others **are now friends with **Natasha Beaugaurd.**

* * *

**Natasha Beauguard: **Whenever I go to the Aphrodite cabin; they treat me like a heroine. Why? And they also call me 'Sister of the Spy'. Or at least, **Drew **does. What's going on?

_Piper McLean, Aphrodite, and 644 others like this._

* * *

_Comments:_

* * *

**Piper McLean: **Sweetie, it's because of your sister, **Silena Beauguard.**

**Silena Beauguard: **That's not giving her a full answer. And, yes. The underworld has laptops.

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh my gods! *Hugs **Silena Beauguard.***

**Silena Beauguard: ***Hugs **Annabeth Chase*** Hi!

**Natasha Beauguard: **Are you... THE Silena? Like my sister?

**Silena Beauguard: **Yes, **Natasha Beauguard. **:))

**Natasha Beauguard: **OK . . . Silena sent me a message, explaing waht happened.

**Will Solace: **Awkward. XD

* * *

**Connor Stoll: **Am I the only one who noticed the way **Travis Stoll **stares at **Katie Gardner?**

_Clarrise la Rue, Aphrodite, and 794 others like this._

* * *

_Comments:_

* * *

**Travis Stoll: **HER? NO!

**Katie Gardner: **HIM? NO!

**Aphrodite: **Ah, young love. *Dabs eyes*

**Annabeth Chase: **So, when are you two going out?

**Travis Stoll: **WE'RE NOT! AAGH! CONNOR, I HATE YOU!

**Katie Gardner: **WE'RE NOT! AAGH! CONNOR, I HATE YOU!

**Aphrodite: ***Weeps from the cuteness of it all.*

* * *

_Actions:_

**Travis Stoll **changed his name to **I LOVE KATIE GARDNER.**

* * *

**I LOVE KATIE GARDNER: **Oh my gods, **Connor! **I'm gonna kill you!

_Annabeth Chase likes this._

* * *

_Actions:_

**I LOVE KATIE GARDNER **changed his name to **Travis Stoll**

**Travis Stoll **changed his gender to **female.**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **to **Connor Stoll:**

**Annabeth Chase: **She's so gonna kill you.

**Connor Stoll: **I know, I know.


End file.
